


One Last Time

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bnior, I AM SORRY, M/M, i am just so emo rn, jjp, jjproject, midnight drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: It's a normal night at the bar and it leads to exposure of unwanted emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA THIS JUST PLAIN ANGST WITH SASSY JINYOUNG I AM SORRY!
> 
> I don't know what this is. I am just very EMO RN and this is the result of it.

It was one of those nights, more like mornings as it was at some hour of the AM on the clock but the clock’s hands were on the numbers upon which that people were either peacefully sleeping or spending their time over working for family savings or studying for their finals for a brighter future.

And there were some people like them, who were at the bar and clubs without any purpose. Jaebum never really comprehended the idea of visiting the bar each time people needed to speak about personal agendas but here they were now, sitting next to each other with shoulders touching and knees hitting. The ice clattered in their cups of whiskey and the jazz music of the club helped them to feel the burn of the whiskey down their throat.

“So it’s today huh?” Jaebum asked the younger as he sipped into his whiskey in leisure sips. “Yeah, that’s today. After the sun rises and everyone is wide awake that is.” Jinyoung replied with a dry chuckle. “Didn’t we just graduate high school last month?” Jaebum asked with a fond smile, curving up his lips at the memories. “By last month if you mean ten years ago, then yes, it was last month.” Jinyoung replied.

“Someone had extra salt in their meal today.” Jaebum commented. “I accidentally ate your lunch.” Jinyoung replied with a smirk. Soon they had both burst into high pits of laughter earning themselves glares of complaints from strangers surrounding them. “I can’t believe you’re getting married in a few hours.” Jaebum said. “I can’t believe I am getting married in a few hours.” Jinyoung replied with a scoff.

Silence bestowed upon them as they sipped into their drinks, making sure not to become intoxicated or else the follow morning when the sun rose, they’d both be in deep shit. “Be happy that you’re wife is an amazing person.” Jaebum suggested as the reply of the younger’s previous comment. “Are you happy?” Jinyoung asked out of the blue, locking his eyes with the elder. “Of course I am! It’s your wedding. I can’t wait to see your ass being whooped by your wife.” Jaebum replied with a snicker even though sweat had started to form on his forehead from the sudden question.

Being able to complete the sentence and phrasing “Of course I am happy.” was inexplicably very painful, physically and emotionally.

“Whatever you say, best man. I believe you.” Jinyoung said with high sarcasm in his words. “I still can’t believe you chose me as the best man.” Jaebum exclaimed with a shy chuckle. “Is this conversation about how many things the great Im Jaebum can’t believe?” Jinyoung asked with a mischievous grin.

The grin Jaebum was so fond it that he had multiple photos of it in his night stand’s drawer. Of course Jinyoung wasn’t aware of the possessions, that’d probably get him sued considering the other was a lawyer. Technically so was he but he wasn’t very confident about the idea of winning against him.

Not against those eyes. He doesn’t have a chance against them.

“It’s about me realizing how far we have come.” Jaebum replied with an eye roll. “Have we? I am still stuck.” Jinyoung informed, pushing away his last glass of whiskey as he was beginning to feel slightly tipsy. “Stuck where?” Jaebum asked. “I am stuck in between the walls of the past which I have created myself.” Jinyoung replied with a deep breath escaping his nostrils.

“I think we’ve had enough drinks.” Jinyoung declared before Jaebum could comprehend a reply. “I guess, since you’re going all poet on me.” Jaebum replied whilst snickering. It earned him one more eye roll from the younger and a correction that Jinyoung was poetic to begin with.

They didn’t argue about the bill, they split it, as they always did. There were many things which never needed words between themselves. It had become a habit over the years, reading each other’s eyes instead of asking for answers. So when Jinyoung opened the door of his car offering to ride Jaebum back to his apartment, without uttering any words, the elder obliged without any words either.

They didn’t turn on the music as they always did. The car ride was painfully quiet, for the first time in their twenty eight years of friendship. They always embraced the quietness which surrounded them; they had spent countless night just sitting next to each other without uttering a single word but tonight was not one of those nights.

Tonight it was venomous.

“Can I come up? I think I need a glass of water.” Jinyoung asked as he pulled the car in front of the elder’s apartment complex. Jaebum knew it was a lie, he knew it was an excuse but he needed to feel the presence of the younger in his apartment tonight, perhaps for the last time, even if it was for mere seconds.

“Why is your apartment so clean all the time? Do you have elves?” Jinyoung commented as a complaint as he entered the elder’s apartment. “If I am an elf, then yes, I do have an elf.” Jaebum replied with a smirk, mocking Jinyoung’s previous tone at the bar. Jinyoung sat down on the elder’s couch as he waited for him to bring him a glass of water even though he always took the liberty to take it on his own.

When Jaebum did bring back the water, he ended up sitting way too close to the younger than it was required. They sat in silence as Jinyoung finished drinking the water in a pace which was much leisure than the pace they had whilst drinking whiskey. “What about you? When will you get married?” Jinyoung asked, snapping Jaebum out of his train of thoughts.

“When I am finally fed up with mum’s constant complaints about how lonely and how much of a loser I am.” Jaebum replied with a sigh. “Do you have anyone in mind?” Jinyoung asked placing his empty glass of water on the coffee table. “Not really. I’d say your mum but she is married.” Jaebum answered with a shrug, holding back a grin.

On a normal day this would earn Jaebum a punch on the shoulders but tonight was anything but normal. Jinyoung instead snickered at the comment and stood up on his feet. “Thanks for letting me drink water I guess.” Jinyoung said. “No problem.” Jaebum replied simply, even though he wanted to ask the younger why he was being thanked when Jinyoung had taken several of his possessions without even bothering to ask.

Both of them awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room of Jaebum’s apartment. “Ca-can I ask for something?” Jinyoung asked inching closer to the elder. “Yeah, anything.” Jaebum replied with a couple of speedy nods. “Close your eyes.” Jinyoung asked, inching closer to the elder and on instinct, the elder did as he was instructed.

Soon a pair of arms wrapped around the elder neck and he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead. It lasted for a mere few seconds before the younger pulled away and turned his heels around to the opposite direction to leave the apartment before Jaebum could open his eyes.

Upon instinct once again, Jaebum took wide steps and grabbed the younger’s wrist. “Let me go.” Jinyoung demanded with his voice cracked. Jaebum inched towards the younger and once he was in front of the younger, he cupped his cheeks and locked their eyes.

Except Jinyoung’s eyes were tear glazed.

“Let me go.” Jinyoung demanded with tears already rolling down his cheeks. “Haven’t I already? In fact, I never got my hold on you. If I did, maybe I wouldn’t have to see you getting married to a woman in a few hours.” the elder said with his lips curving up only just a little, barely noticeable, portraying his self loath and pity.

“It’s too late now.” Jinyoung informed, moving his eyes to the ring on his finger; the ring which had become an invisible leash of chain around his neck. Then again, he was the one who had agreed to have it on his finger. “Yeah, it’s too late.” Jaebum repeated the words, letting of the hold he had on the younger’s wrist.

“Go.” Jaebum requested looking away from the younger. Jinyoung stared at the elder’s wide back with wide eyes. What was he expecting anyways? To run away with the elder? Escape the fate that he was forced upon? To be called into the elder’s arms? Maybe he was and maybe that is why hated himself.

Expecting what he could only dream of to become, reality. Yet, he once again excepted Jaebum to stop him from leaving as he exited the elder’s apartment. However, Jaebum didn’t.

Jinyoung drove himself home wishing his car would crash with another and he could just leave his world for good, except, it didn’t. He wasn’t going to set free from the leash of chain anytime soon.

The next morning arrived in a glimpse of an eye and it was soon time for him to elope with a woman of whom he didn’t know the color of her eyes. His mother visited him in the dressing room and kissed him on the forehead, telling him how happy she was for him and his future.

Jinyoung smiled back, wondering if she was the reason behind why he desperately wanted to kill himself.

Jinyoung had known Jaebum ever since they were toddlers. Their mothers’ were friends, they went to the same school, chased after the same girl, went to the same university, majored in the same department and had the same job.

When Jaebum didn’t arrive to his wedding even after promising to be the best man and when he didn’t pick up his calls, it just didn’t feel correct. Running away was not something Im Jaebum was fond of and it was not something he would do. He was brave and he faced every obstacle in life with a grin in his face and emotions locked up in a cage.

Except, this time, Jaebum had escaped. Not from Jinyoung, not from his emotions but from the world.

The next time Jinyoung had the opportunity to the elder was at his funeral. Looking more alive than he had seen him in the past couple of months, when he was alive.

However, Jinyoung didn’t cry. He cussed at the elder for leaving earlier and promised him that it wasn’t long before he joined him too.

Join him at a place where there were no boundaries keeping them isolated from each other.


End file.
